New Year's Kiss
by xdnific
Summary: [RATE T-M] Will Schuester has always had a crush on Emma Pillsbury ever since high school. But now she's famous and he's...well...him. But when a opportunity is given to him, will he take it?
1. Small World

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
><strong>_1. Small World_

* * *

><p>"Get me your best and uh- strongest," ordered a woman with a smile that had shown she was already quite intoxicated as it is.<p>

"Right away...m'am," the bartender replied with a nod.

The woman groaned then began laughing before groaning again. "Stop it," she ordered herself before laughing again. Her head pounded and the loud music and chatter in the bar didn't do much help either. Her elbow slipped off the edge and she could've burst her head open if the nice man who came out nowhere hadn't swooped to her rescue. "Woo! My hero," she laughed with a drunken grin. Her ginger hair covered her face and the man made do to move the strands away to reveal her young face. Not very young but young indeed. He assumed she was in her early-to-mid-twenties.

"You need to be more careful," the stranger warned with his yelled voice his eyes following her drink when the bartender slid it to her.

"And who are you? _My father?__"_ She snorted, sipping her beverage. "Who are you anyways? Lemme guess- some dude trying to get money from me...or get into my pants...or both..." Her fingers intwined with one another with a tired smile her chin resting on them with eyes locked with his hazily.

He chuckled and pointed his finger up to the bartender for a shot. He drank it all in gulp—of course—then ordered another. "No...and that's not very gentleman-like, yanno? Anyways," he drank his shot. "My name's Will, Will Schuester. And you, m'lady?"

"Emma...Pills–burry," she replied drowsily. His eyes popped, and his jaw dropped which made her giggle. She reached out and tapped the bottom of his chin. "What's wrong, Mister? You want to catch flies?" This time he chuckled. "Then what, hmmm?"

"It's just hard to believe how small the world is. Uhm, it's me- Will Schuester? You probably don't remember me, but we went to high school together. We were in a Theater class for a semester and-" her finger silenced him.

"Shhh...You talk too much and my head is...boom bah boom boom!" He grinned at her and nodded. He apologized and she forgave him.

"Here, look, how about I take you somewhere quiet and maybe get you a cup of coffee...or water?" It was hardly possible to find a place that was open, quiet, and sold either option of beverage on New Year's, so he took her to his hotel room in Manhattan. He knew the city by heart, but even so, his room was the best option no matter how inappropriate it technically is to just take her with him in a cab ride. After all, she is a highly successful celebrity on and off Broadway whereas he was just some nobody teacher in Lima, Ohio. If he only just pursued his dream rather than waste college for his ex-girlfriend wh– his thoughts were broken when he heard Emma coughing and stirring up from her small nap.

Will got up from his chair near the window and quickly went to her side. Emma sat up in a fright, eyes bugged when taking in the unknown area and finally noticing the man standing by her side. She thought of screaming, but didn't go forth when his kind eyes met hers. She also realized that he hadn't touched her just only to carry her onto the bed and no further.

"Emma, are you alright? I know you're scared but-"

"I'm not scared," she cut off. "I trust you, Will Schuester." The ginger smiled kindly up at him.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for this coffee, Will, and for taking good care of me," Emma spoke taking sips from her freshly brewed coffee. "Also, thank you for letting me use the shower, stay the night, and borrow a shirt of yours. You really have gone out of your way." She grinned and he grinned back then turned back to face the TV, watching the New Year's special that so happens to be just a few miles from them.<p>

"It's no problem, Em, I'm honored to be of help to you. Especially an A-List actress," her head shot sideways to face him.

"I'm not an A-List actress...probably not even B. Perhaps C would suffice my...listing," she said quietly.

"You're an amazing actress! Ever since high school and up until now. You're an A-List to me if not to society, if you please to argue."

_Okay, stop flirting, William. She's famous and you're just... you._

Emma blushed and quickly turned backed to the TV in time to watch the countdown starting and the ball making its way down. She set her finished cup down on the table and placed her hands gripping on the edge of the mattress counting down. Will counted down with her.

_5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

They both yelled in unison, turning to one another, hugging. When they pulled apart, their eyes met again with something different. Faces so close and the new year dawning upon them, they had no choice but to move forward with their instinct. They kissed. And fireworks were literally in the air, and all you could hear outside were booms and yells, but to them there was nothing. Just them. A simple New Year's kiss became something more to them. It was one mutual kiss that became several, leading to Emma biting Will's bottom lip betting for entrance and Will instantly opening for their tongues to clash together in a fiery battle. It was getting hot and heavy and late and before they could go any farther, they both pulled apart. Emma's face was flushed with only color in her cheeks. They were both heaving for air never leaving more than a centimeter from another's face.

"Happy New Year, Will."

"Happy New Year, Em."

She blushed again then moved closer to suck his bottom lip and tug it playfully before releasing it. Her fingers tangled around in his curls for a moment then moved down his neck and raked over his chest before quickly pulling away before he could do any reaction. Emma swiftly moved under the covers in her bed, back to him.

_Oh, you're a tease, Emma Pillsbury._

Thank God for the bedroom mishap or he would've ended up either sharing the bed with her or sleeping on the chair of which was highly uncomfortable. Well, he would give anything to sleep beside that extraordinary woman, but he was too riled up, so it was best that his hotel room had two separate beds.

He shut off the lights and laid under his covers and stared at the ceiling not forgetting her scent when they kiss. He could actually still faintly smell it from across the room.

_Emma Pillsbury, you have poisoned me._

* * *

><p><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW.<em><br>They are always lovely.  
><em>**


	2. Goodbye

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
><strong>_2. Goodbye_

* * *

><p>Emma was gone the next morning. When Will awoke, he was saddened not to see her there. He actually almost convinced himself that last night wasn't real. The bed was neatly fixed the same way it was before. All the folding and pillow arrangements were the same. If he hadn't noticed the also neatly folded shirt of his she wore to sleep last night laid on the bed he would have almost believed himself. But once his eyes adjusted, he noticed the little note she left for him just atop the white shirt.<p>

Will slid off his bed and reached for the note sitting on the edge of the mattress afterwards. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the lighting then read her neat—no surprise there—handwriting.

_Will,_ it addressed, _thank you again for tending to me so kindly and for not takin advantage of me as well. I apologize for leaving without a proper goodbye, but I couldn't risk media attention right now. Please don't take this the wrong way. I hope we could meet up soon__—__if possible. I'm leaving to L.A. an hour after noon. I hope to catch you at The Plaza Hotel beforehand? -Em._

Will stared at the paper for a long while before shooting his attention to the digital clock on the bedside.

_11:57 a.m.,_ it read.

_Dammit, William, why do you have to oversleep so much?_

He rushed to his bathroom and quickly took care of his needs. Putting on the first best article of clothing he could muster from his suitcase. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he looked himself over in the mirror then quickly tied the laces. Will ran around the hotel room for about 5 minutes, making no time to fix his bed.

By 12:07, he was in the lobby, exiting from the elevator all the while looking at his reflection any chance he gets. He hailed a cab to _The Plaza Hotel_ and arrived no later than 12:23 tops.

Will strode towards the front desk and inquired for the room of _Emma Pillsbury._ They denied that she was checked in that hotel. He didn't panic since he knew that she was checked in there and that they always play hard-to-get when a celebrity is checked in there. Well, normally, anyways.

He wouldn't back down and requested for them to phone her room telling that _'__a Will Schuester is in the lobby saying he is invited to her suite__'_ and he ordered firmly it be done. When the man at the front desk set the phone down, he apologized for keeping him and told Will the floor and room number. Without hesitation, Will made for the elevators, tapping his foot impatiently as it went up. When the elevator went /ding/ on the floor, he felt a sudden excitement flow through him.

His watch read 12:46 and his stomach went in knots. His head felt at ease when finally finding the room. He lifted his knuckle and knocked three times and somewhat-patiently waited for an answer. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Emma wearing dark skinny jeans and a grey sweater. Her copper hair falling down almost to her shoulders. She looked extremely adorable.

"Will," Emma said, breaking the silence with her sweet voice and kind smile. "Please do come in." She stepped aside for him to walk through, locking the door behind her out of natural habit.

"Em- Hi," Will mustered not really knowing what to talk about so he just made way through the suite and straight into the bedroom of which connected straight from the entryway. He examined the gorgeous room. It had one large bed fit for a, well, queen. A TV at the foot of it set in the spacious sitting area. A desk near the two big windows with white, silk curtains and drapes that hung on the sides of the windows. It was amazing and so expensive. But that was only the bedroom...

"I know it's a bit...much, but it's what I was paid to live in for the while." Emma said approaching from behind him almost as though she wasn't really content in living like this. "Come." She took his hand led him to sit in one of the chairs.

"Why did you invite me here, Emma?" Will went forward in asking. He didn't mind being there with her in that lifestyle, honestly. He really didn't care of what the lifestyle is as long as he got to spend time with her.

"Do you not want to be here?" she sighed, tilting her head slightly before turning away to the TV not really watching but more of just dazing. In that small moment, Will caught a glimpse of her loneliness, but then she turned away. "Anyhow, I kinda wanted to discuss our, uhm,..._kiss_."

She was shy when bringing it up that it intrigued Will. The way she would bite her bottom lip lightly and the way her fingers would fiddle around together—it was all so cute to him.

He couldn't help but move closer to her by squatting in front of her and placing his hands over hers. He looked up to meet her Bambi eyes and smiled, urging her to mimic the expression.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after it. You were such a tease, Em," he admitted, striking a small urge of courage into her.

Emma crashed her lips onto his except more needing in comparison to the one from last night. She began biting his lip and pulled him up by the collar, turning and pushing Will into the back of the chair. She sat on him with her knees on both sides of his legs. She pushed off his jacket and threw it on the floor before wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, her fingers entwining in his deep curls eliciting a moan from Will against their lips. His hands moved from the soft skin of her thighs, to her hips, up her sides, then onto her strawberry-blonde hair. Her lips began to travel down his neck when a knocking traveled from the door to them. Emma sighed into his neck and climbed off him, straightening her outfit then setting off to open the door.

Whilst Emma went to answer the door, Will did his best to regain himself. His pants were certainly tight as hell. He ran a hand through his curls and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Will got up and straightened out his shirt and vest as well as pulling the shirt Emma wore the night before from his jacket pocket that lay carelessly on the floor. He folded it then turned to face Emma when she returned.

"My town car is here. I have to leave asap, so I don't miss my flight—What's that?" Emma said in a sad voice that turned to a small spark of happiness when noticing the shirt in his hands.

"It's for you to remember me by. It's just a shirt, I know, but you seemed to like it, so you should have it." He handed it to her with a smile and a peck on the cheek before grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. "Take care, Em." Will said with sadness in his voice, pulling her into a hug, kissing her hair for a long moment. Will pulled away and left without another word. He dared not to look back because he knew he'd run back if he did.

Emma stood there quietly, clutching onto the shirt. She didn't cry because she had faith in seeing him again although the unlikely chances. She kept the shirt for years and wore it almost all the time to bed. And every other night Emma would imagine Will being there with her in L.A., sharing the huge house together. Living, making love, being happy.

_But that was five years ago._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shorter-ish, but the next is a bit more longer.<strong>  
><em>**READ & REVIEW.**_  
><em>


	3. It's You

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
><strong>_3. It__'__s__ Y__ou_

* * *

><p><em>Five years later...2010<em>

Will overheard his Glee students, on their last club meeting, discussing about Emma Pillsbury's new hot movie. And when I say hot, I mean _hot_. Literally and figuratively. Of course, when Will heard them he thought they meant the slang meaning which confused him when Puck commented on how he would "bang her if he had the chance." He got stares for it, but he just smirked proudly.

"Puck, she's like...thirty. Like Mr. Schue." Spoke Finn Hudson, doing the math slowly in his mind.

"Yeah, but I'd still bang her."

"She is really pretty," Quinn said.

"More like gorgeous," added Rachel.

"I like her hot boyfriend," Brittany spoke out, reverting the subject slightly. This caught Will's attention. _Emma was dating someone?_ Sure, he dated too, but somehow he's more protective when it comes to her. "He has really nice teeth. Lord Tubbington cries at night because of his perfection."

At that moment, Will walked in slightly shifted from their conversation, but he managed to plaster a grin anyhow.

That Saturday, he ended up buying a ticket and watching her film. That's when he learned that it was _hot_ and watching Emma's intellectual, yet somewhat-seductive character definitely made his pants tight. Her character was an agent of sorts and was, to his dismay, married to the same man Brittany brought up—who happens to be Emma's off-screen _boyfriend_. The two shared at least two intimate scenes together—one near the start and the other around the middle—with, to Will, over a billion kisses. But in reality, there were only about three.

The two love scenes made him the most uncomfortable he's ever been. His anger began rising when the first love scene came across the screen that he nearly left right then and there. But it was short and brief that he didn't get the chance to. Either way, Will was both mad and jealous that he wasn't the one kissing and touching her like that. Making her moan and wither away from pleasure even if she was just for the scene. Many people watched that movie and there were definitely men watching and possibly reacting to those scenes as he did.

Once he got home, he made do of searching looking Emma up and just watching her interviews. _Oh, he missed her so much._ He spent the remainder of the day just watching (and rewatching) videos of all sorts that had Emma in them. Once in awhile stumbling upon interviews where she talks about—what's his face?—Carl Howell. Will sure hated that guy even if he seemed kind and loving to Emma. He envied how she talked about him. That she would go on and on, interview after interview just talking about how great a guy he is. But what really blew his top off was a photograph he saw of them on the red carpet. She seemed happy when kissing him on the lips with him returning it. Will just imagined if it could've been him there with her instead of Carl stinkin' Howell. The lucky bastard who gets to call her his.

The next day, Will bought all her movies and watched all the shows she'd appear on. Yes, the last two days he acted like an obsessed fan, but that's what she does to him. She made him obsessed like a druggie or as though she were sweet alcohol and he was forever hungover.

* * *

><p>That same day, Emma was busy packing her things for her trip to Ohio. She had to host for some show choir competition. They didn't tell her why or where in Ohio or even who was going against who. Just that she should do it since it's <em>good for press<em> like 'dating' Carl is _good for press._

Afterwards, she'd have a day "free" to do as she pleased while in Ohio. Free as in "_getting stalked by paparazzi all day as you try to just cross the street._" Well, she would think something wrong happened if they didn't since that's how her daily life usually is like.

But the day after, she'd have to start her newest project. She was more than thankful that it didn't include Carl as her love-interest or even interest at all. Heck, she's just relieved she wasn't apart the film at all! Considering how much of a good friend Carl really is, she really needed lots of time away from him. But she understood completely of why he agreed to _date_ together during and after the movie shooting. You see, Carl was in a relationship with someone for many years now. His "people" know and fully support them, but he just doesn't want to go public with her because he fears what the media will do to her. Emma met her once or twice. Lily. Chocolate hair, fair skin and very pretty with a lovely personality to match. It was hard to imagine what the media _would_ do to her, but she didn't pry anything.

* * *

><p>Emma arrived in Ohio a few hours later still unknown to where in the state she was. It wasn't until she stepped out of the plane and sniffed the familiar air did she realize she was back in Lima, Ohio. Her hometown. The town she realized her passion for acting and moreover—performing.<p>

She was discreetly driven to her hotel—of which she'd be living in for a long while—then rested in her room for an hour or so before her hair and make-up team came to get her ready for her appearance in a few hours.

* * *

><p>The bathroom. That's all she needed to go then back. But once she stepped out of the restroom, someone instantly noticed her and asked for a photo and autograph. One after another after another. Honestly, Emma loved her fans even if they were just approaching her <em>just<em> for a photo to show off, but loved them all nonetheless.

Once she got back to the hotel, she was yet again bombarded with flashes, but was so exhausted she didn't bother to even look up.

_Thank god for the invention of sunglasses,_she thought._ I would've been blind already._

It was odd, though. There was more attention on her here compared to L.A.

_Maybe this is good press..._

* * *

><p>The next day was Emma's free day. Thankfully, she was able to get to the coffee shop without a crowd stopping her. She ordered her drink and paid in cash, keeping her head low. Then, she ran into him. Completely taken by surprise. She thought he moved to New York or was at least planning to since he was staying at a hotel there five years ago...<p>

_Will__._

She cleared her throat and apologized lowly, a part of her wishing he didn't recognize her voice with the other wishing he did. He didn't. He just nodded and smiled then turned to the lady at the counter to place his order. Emma sighed in relief then got instantly frustrated when she noticed the crowd of photographers waiting anxiously for her to come out. Apparently, someone let loose that she was there.

The red-head slid off her glasses when facing the lady again. She gave a small grin. "Uhm, do you happen to have a back entrance?" Emma asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Em?" Will couldn't believe it was her.

"Yeah, of course. Just go through back there. It leads to an empty alleyway. They wouldn't suspect you and don't worry, I'll shoo them away once you've left."

Emma smiled, whispering a thank you. She turned to Will, but he was already walking out, causing the paparazzi to throw a fit when it wasn't her.

She stared for awhile then made her way through the kitchen and out the back, looking left and right to make sure it was clear. Once she stepped out, an old, blue car suddenly came through and stopped right in front of her. "Hurry, get in before they realize you're gone!" She climbed in without thinking, sliding her dark shades on and lowering the brim of her hat. They drove through the alley and past the front of the shop to see the nice woman angrily shooing the crowd away. He was going to drop her off at her hotel, which wasn't far, but another crowd—smaller—was waiting outside. Emma groaned softly, irritated that she couldn't get just one day left alone. Will made up his mind to drive to his house instead. The town wasn't exactly huge, so they got there in around five minutes. He ran to the other side to open the door for her, forgetting to close his own. She gave thank you nod and walked up the small stairs that led up his porch. Will then ran again to the other side to then close his own door, making Emma laugh. God, her laugh was heavenly. He quickly unlocked the door and let her in, closing and locking it behind them.

"I love your home, Will," she cooed. It wasn't much, really. A master bedroom, a small kitchen that connected straight into the living room, a guest room and one bathroom connected to his bedroom. The fact that it wasn't overly decorated and extremely fancy was the reason why she loved it so much.

"It isn't much, but make yourself at home. M_i casa es su casa._" Will responded.

She giggled then comforted herself on the couch. She sighed, being able to sit in such comfy furniture. "_Sit with me._" He did. Closer than he should've too. Emma leaned on his shoulder and Will was tense. They shouldn't be like that. She's in a relationship and he's..._him_. It wasn't right which was why he pulled away and moved over a few inches. He must've sent the wrong message because Emma shifted awkwardly. "Why bring me here when you could've just dropped me off? Why offer me a ride when you don't even feel comfortable being around me? Will, I don't get what's wrong with me that makes you sit far from me."

"You have a boyfriend," he answered softly. Then it made sense. "And I brought you here because you seemed bothered. I'm sorry if I sent the wrong message..." He mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"Carl's not my boyfriend." Will looked up with a face of confusion. "Well, I mean, he is, but it's only for press. I don't have feelings for him...at all...and he doesn't have any for me. In fact, he's like a protective brother to me—in an odd, twisted type of way." She explained how their publicists thought of the idea since they were in a movie together where their characters were way more than intimate. She even added how Carl only agreed for he wanted to protect Lily—his secret _real_ girlfriend—from the media.

Will then scooted closer. He slid of her shades, folded them, then set them on the table along with her hat he also took. His fingers combed through her copper hair, Emma sighing when did so. When his fingers came to the end, his hand moved to her cheek, his thumb caressing her face. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing to revel in the moment. He leaned in and planted his lips on hers. She instantly returned and soon their kiss became more hot, more frantic, and more eager. Next thing they know, they're making out on the couch with Emma on his lap, moving her lower self to cause friction between their delicacy. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt and it off in one motion, carelessly throwing it aside. Her fingernails raked up and down his well-sculpted, naked chest. She ground harder atop him when his hands began massaging her breasts over her cotton shirt. He growled lowly in her ear and pulled her closer, feeling the evident bulge through his jeans. Her shirt was tossed aside along with his belt which landed with a loud clink. They had yet to even go further and Emma's face was already filled with crimson and Will was already near his peek.

"Em...I- I want- I need you."

"You have me, baby, so close..."

She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, sliding hers off as well both landing on a pile near them. Now the only thing between them were their undergarments. Emma grabbed him through his boxers and rubbed furiously making his head fall back onto the sofa. Her fingers then hooked onto the elastic banding and was about to pull it down when her phone began ringing and buzzing inside her pants. She sighed, pulling her hands away to grab her phone from somewhere in the pile.

"Hello? Oh, yeah, hey– yeah, no, of course I have your number saved!" Will was still in the moment. He began kissing her shoulder up to her neck and lingered there for awhile. Emma had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. "Mhm, mhm, _mm_," was all she could say when listening to her publicist speak considering her clouded mind when Will would nibble her earlobe when rubbing his fingers over her sensitivity just over the silk. He was teasing and torturing her for not finishing what she started. "Yeah, I'll see you then bye." She quickly spoke, hanging up and throwing her phone onto the pile of clothes again.

Will then took the liberty of pulling her closer where there was no gap between them. She brushed against his manhood and moaned the moan she's been holding in for so agonizingly long. She dove onto his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. But Emma seceded when she felt his hand about to unclasp her bra and the other about to sneak past silk. She took his hands away quickly and placed them on her hips, giving him a look. A look meaning _stop_. He sighed frustratedly.

"Not today, baby. I have somewhere to get ready for...Maybe another time?" Emma tilted her head and when he didn't respond, she leaned forward and placed a long kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment or two until he whispered '_alright.__' _She gave him a sad look since she too wanted him fully, but it shouldn't happen like this so soon. They had only just met again. They needed to go slow.

Emma got herself dressed alongside Will who only put pants on as request from Emma due to the fact that it was an amazing view.

Before she left, her hugged her from behind and kissed her hair. She turned in his arms and, kissed his lips longingly, pulling away just before things could get heated again.

"See ya, Schuester."

"Good riddance, _Pillsbury_."

She laughed and gave him a playful slap to his bicep. Sliding her shades on, she gave him a smile then walked out into the sun to where her car was waiting. The cover story she told her publicist was that she was visiting an old friend. She didn't pry, so she didn't tell more.

* * *

><p>That night, after a long shower and release, he stumbled upon a photo shared about Emma while going to check his email. The photo was captioned "<em>Table For Two?<em>" followed by a somewhat long article and a few photos taken of Emma and Carl having dinner and plainly having a good time. They were seated near the window, so they'd be seen. He knew it was just an innocent dinner outing for press, but the world didn't and evening though he knew the truth, he still felt incredibly jealous. Then questions flew into his mind. _"__What if Carl does have feelings for Emma that wasn't just platonic?__" "__What if Emma has feelings for Carl too?__" "__Have they slept together and Emma just didn't share it?__"_ He couldn't help but wonder and worry throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW<strong>  
><em>They're always lovely &amp; helpful.<em>


	4. Holly

**NEW YEAR'S KISS  
><strong>_4. Holly_

* * *

><p>"Emma! Hey, you...listen. You should totally invite your cute friend to my party tonight. You know...<em>introduce<em> us? Hm?" Emma could practically feel Holly nudging and winking at her through the receiver. She pretended to act confused although it was quite obvious her friend was talking about Will. I mean, what other cute friend does she have? Okay, plenty. But Holly's met them all. Even slept with them all! This girl just _can't_ get enough. "Oh, come on, Em! Please? I'll convince Howell to sleep with you—not that he needs convincing. Anyone'll bang you in a glance! Hey, I'm only joking around her. Not the banging part, though. I'd totally tap you if I were guy."

"Okay, Holly! I'll invite him as long as you _stop talking_." She tried not to sound too irritated. Emma's used to Holly's constant babbles. That was kinda why she befriended her. Holly's a kind, harmless, free-willed young woman just about her age. She's tall, blonde, beautiful, and had definitely slept with so much people it's uncountable. She swore it could be a world record if they ever kept count. "We'll see you then."

"Ha, thanks, boo! I knew I could always count on you. By the way, tell William that I have plenty stocked, but I can work raw too." Silence. "Oh, relax, Em. I'm only kidding! Geez. Alright, bye!"

Emma hung up her cell and threw it to the side of her, the object bouncing around on the mattress until it hit the pillow not too far along the side of the bed. She sighed and leaned back onto the headboard, staring blankly at the tv that played a movie she wasn't paying much attention to. A minute or two passed,—which felt like hours—and her phone began buzzing. She answered it, almost jolting to the ceiling when Will's voice spoke on the other end. "Will! I was _just_ about to call you! Holly wants me to take you to her party later tonight. She saw you somewhere in the tabloids a few days ago-"

"And wants to hook up with me?"

"Well, a little _more_ than just _hook up_, but that's kinda the gist of it! Anyways, I'll drive by your place around four. Great, bye!" She spoke rather hurriedly, decreasing the chances of Will's objections. Hanging up, she stared at her phone for awhile. First dazed, then focusing on the time before clicking it off. To think, in just a few hours she would introduce Will to Holly. Holly isn't a very serious-relationship-type person, so that kinda relieved her. It still hurt, though, and she couldn't place why. Will is her friend. _Just her friend._

* * *

><p>Emma and Will sat just inches apart in the back of her limo. Almost little to nothing. The atmosphere was filled with tense and so much mixed emotions it was suffocating. Their fingers would brush occasionally, and Emma would always be the one to quickly pull away. Minutes into their drive, she requested her driver to turn on the radio just to extinguish the silence they both dreaded. Once at the private airport, they hurried to the small jet and awaited for flight. Emma sitting by the window lost in another one of her dazes and Will sitting across her, hands folded atop the small table between them.<p>

"Em," Will spoke when they were about to take off, ending the long silence, "Why aren't you speaking to me? Aren't you the one who invited me? So why are you so uneasy?"

"Because, Schuester," she snapped, finally turning to face him, "I care about you, and I'm setting you up with my hooker-type friend. I just don't want you to get hurt. I worry, okay?" Her wall went up, and her gaze was gone from his.

* * *

><p>Their flight lasted only an hour. Both parties happy to hop off the plane. Though, Emma wished the paparazzi wouldn't have followed them. When she stepped off the plane, her first thought was where are they? Those maniacs with flashing cameras, spreading rumors after rumors that often lead to pretenses. A man, who Will noticed tried to flirt with Emma, escorted them to their limo. In an instant, her phone buzzed from an email sent to her by her publicist. For an email, the frustration was greatly encrypted. Photos of her and Will at the airport in Ohio and them getting off the plane just now was adding at the end of the email. Though she was only sent a few, there was definitely a hundred more.<p>

The limo pulled up at the hotel Emma reserved to stay a night at. Just in case it was needed. Plus, they had a few hours to spare, and a nap was surely needed.

"Uhm, your coming was a little short notice, so I didn't have much time to switch rooms. You don't mind—"

"—sharing a bed—"

"—sleeping on the couch..." Her eyes widened at the thought of them in the same bed. Will's mouth formed an 'oh' then nodded, heading for the couch. "Uhm," she cleared her throat, "we won't be staying long, so it doesn't really matter who sleeps where, right?" He nodded which she returned with a small smile.

"Party's at eight," she spoke, looking down at her phone then back up, gasping when realizing Will was mere inches away now.

"Two hours, Em. Oh, the stuff we could do in _two hours._" He was teasing her. His lips lingered above hers for so long it was sheer agony. Then, her mind went blank when flesh met flesh. Hands tangled in her copper hair, he walked her back until a wall was hit where his hands then traveled down to her thighs. Quickly enough, Emma was able to regain her senses and shoved him away.

"Oh my god, Will."

"Em, I'm sorry. I don't know what— Emma, come back! Please!"

"I am requesting for a separate room then we will head to the party as though nothing has happened. You will meet Holly and get laid. That's the plan." The door slammed, and Will was left speechless.

* * *

><p>"Holly! There you are. Will's by the bar, and he is so eager to meet you!" Emma spoke in a sarcastic tone, pointing to the other side of the room.<p>

"Mm. I do love me some good eye candy, and darling he's a looker. Gee, Em, you sure know how to pick the hot ones. Am I right?" The blonde winked before striding off.

"You have no idea..." Sighing, she chugged down whatever was left in her glass then headed towards the dance floor, dancing with whomever she thought suitable to get her mind of Will.

Will, however, could not get his mind off of her let alone his eyes. She was intoxicated but even more so sexy. It was just too hard to pay attention to Holly... Right, Holly! His ears focused back on the blonde's voice.

"Em tells me your—"

"Let's go dance."

"Wow, okay." She replied whilst being pulled away from the bar and her shot.

Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as she swayed her hips ever so closely to his groin. His hands staying securely on her constantly moving hips. His eyes, unlike other men, we're not focused on her shaking behind but more on Emma whose full-on attention was caught by the two guys dancing so close to her there was no existence of an atmosphere. One man practically grinding on her while the other just danced effortlessly close to her front.

The beat slowed slightly and Holly placed a hand on Will's cheek, urging him to face her. When their eyes met, she pulled him forward and engaged him in a deep kiss. She tried gaining her tongue access into his warm mouth, and at first he was reluctant but soon gave in letting her tongue slide swiftly into his mouth, battling dominance with his tongue.

Emma saw them when she glanced over to see if Will was still watching her but was surprised to see the duo in a heavy make-out session. They both pulled apart seconds later, though it felt like hours. Holly taking Will's hand and dragging him away. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she swatted away the hand of the man moving down her back towards her ass and left the dance floor.

"Leaving so soon, Pillsbury? A guy didn't bother you, huh? You always know I got your back. I was raised on the streets of Brooklyn!"

"No, no. It's alright, Garrett. Tired, is all. Probably too much alcohol and dancing too." She gripped her temples. "Ah, well, goodnight." She waved, taking her coat from him. Kindest coat-check guy there ever was.

When Holly brought him to the stairs, Will instantly came back to reality. He left her without another word. Not long after Emma had left, Will came up to that same man and checked out his coat. Garrett taking all his sweet time while glancing back at him, giving him a squinted, judging look. "What?" Will breathed, irritated.

"Aye! Don't you go on giving me attitude. If I learn that you bothered Emma Pillsbury I will no doubt pound you into the ground!" The man threatened, throwing Will his coat. Will stared at him blankly before remembering his reason of rush earlier.

"Uhm, right. Goodnight...Sir," He said awkwardly, jogging his way out the building. Emma had already left. Thankfully she took a cab because he had no clue what the address of whatever hotel they're staying at was.

* * *

><p>He got to the hotel room an hour later, and Emma wasn't there though her sweet scent still lingered about the room in the ever slightest ways. He kicked off his shoes and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge. His tie hung loosely around his neck when he noticed the neatly written note left on the bedside.<p>

_Switched rooms._

_Hope you got laid._

_Staying for a bit._

_Not you though. __—Em._

_She's staying? It couldn't be for the film since it's taken place nowhere near what New York offers. There's no way she's still be mad at him for earlier. Unless she is. Dammit, Will. The one time it's going good you screw it up._ Will thought to himself, holding the small piece of parchment in one hand, reading her writing over and over. _Hope you got laid._ God, Emma...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long on updating! I kept changing the ending over and over. But, thankfully, I settled with this.<br>****R&R? (:**


End file.
